


A wonderful surprise

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was staying over at Castiels house when Cas went into heat for the first time. They have to battle their emotions to eventually get what they both wanted all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wonderful surprise

Dean and Castiel had been best friends since the moment they met. To be specific since fourth grade. Dean and sam had rolled into town in a shiny black 1967 Impala. While checking into a motel a nerdy boy in a mini trench coat had informed him.

“Your car is nice.” Dean laughed and nodded in agreement. Minutes later Castiel became Cas and was invited into the Winchesters motel room for dinner.

Everyone knew Dean was an alpha. He was loud and commanding, but he was also kind and caring. Especially when it came to Castiel. When Dean presented as an alpha in eighth grade nobody was surprised. Two years later and Castiel still hadn’t presented as anything and it was assumed he was a beta. At least until the night Dean slept over.

  
Castiel had a gigantic crush on his best friend. He’d probably had one since they met but he couldn’t act on it. Dean Winchester was a ladies man. Always had been really and maybe that made Castiel jealous as all hell. He settled himself with the belief that Dean only slept with those girls once he always came back to Cas. Castiel was his best friend.

  
Dean was spending the night at Cas’ place. His parents were always out of town and they had the house to themselves. It was a big house, empty, and filled with fancy things. Gifts from parents who were never there. The two friends were settled on the couch talking and joking when Dean smelled it. Omega going into heat. His mouth watered. Castiel always smelled good but now. Dean thought he was gonna explode.

“Is it hot in here?” Castiel was tugging at his collar and shifting in his seat. Did dean always smell this good. He usually smelled like leather and honey but the scent was suddenly too much. Fuck if Dean didn’t stop smelling so good Castiel was going to jump him.

“Castiel are you in heat?” Deans voice definitely isn’t shaking and if he’s holding his hand over his mouth that’s his own business.

“N-No I can’t be. I’m a beta.” He’s panicking now and the smell of scared omega overwhelms Dean. protectmatebreed protectmatebreed protectprotectprotect.

“Dude it’s okay. You’re definitely an omega and you need to calm down.” The tone of his- the alphas voice makes him want to submit. He calms slightly trying to keep from baring his neck to the alpha.

“So hot Dean.” He knows he’s whining like a baby but his skin burns and he wants. He wants Dean so bad.

“Should I leave?” Dean doesn’t want to leave he wants to stay and make his mate feel better, but if Cas asks he’ll go. Castiel panics again. Dean should go before Cas screws up everything but if he leaves Castiel will be alone without his-not his- Dean to help him with his heat.

“Don’t want you to.” It’s mumbled quiet and nervous.

“Then I won’t Cas.” Castiel may have leaked slick when Dean said his name. Dean might have smelled it. He couldn’t help wishing Cas wanted him for reasons other than heat, but he knew he didn’t deserve that.

“Want you Dean. Want you real bad.” Dean is going to fall apart. Castiel can’t want him just because his heat was hitting. It would break his heart if Castiel hated him in the morning.

“I can’t Cas. This is the heat talking. You don’t really want me.” Castiel frowns deeply. Of course he wants Dean. Always wants Dean.

“No. Want you, always wanted you Dean.” MatebreedmatebreedCastiel.

“You can’t mean that. Why would you want me? You’re perfect an angel and I’m a fuck up. I’m lucky you even hang out with me.” Castiel hates when Dean says shit like that when he’s in his right mind. When he’s now out of his mind with heat it’s infuriating. He wants to scream that Dean is perfect and beautiful, everything he has ever wanted. Instead he jumps into the alphas arms whispering angrily while shaking.

“S-shut u-up. N-no. no no no n-no.” Dean doesn’t know what to do with the trembling omega in his arms. He can’t resist nuzzling his nose into Cas’ beautiful sex hair.

“Cas hey Cas calm down. shh honey calm down.” Castiel does leaning back to bear his neck to Dean. The alpha’s instincts roar inside him but he clamps down on them.

“Please Dean please knot me. I want you so bad. Always want you. Hate them all those girls who get you. Want you to be mine.” Castiel starts kissing along Dean’s jaw.

“Never even kissed anyone, because they’d never be you. Please alpha knot me.” Cas is grinding back into him and Deans as hard as a rock. Castiel is dripping slick and it smells so goddamn delicious.

“Bed. Now!” Dean growls and god it’s beautiful the way Cas’ ass wiggles as he climbs onto the bed.

“Castiel. If you don’t want this you tell me now. I can’t wake up to you hating me. I lo-need you.” Castiel mewls pathetically reaching for the alpha.

“Mine! My alpha.” Thats it Deans done Castiel is his now. His lips trace along the mans neck.

“W-wait Dean. oh Dean. You won’t regret this will y-you?” Dean growls softly into Castiel’s neck.

“The only thing I’ll regret is not doing this sooner.” He’s so hard and his lips meet Castiel’s he grinds his hips down into Cas’. “I’m also regretting the fact that there are so many clothes on us.” Castiel begins unbuttoning his shirt but Dean doesn’t have any patience not when he’s wanted this for years. Not if he only gets one chance. He rips the shirt open as their lips meet moaning softly. He runs his hands over the soft planes of Castiel’s body.

“I want to taste you beautiful.” Dean is nipping his lower lip before Cas’ can answer. He moans into the alphas mouth in approval. Dean pulls back with a smile so far from his usual smirk and it take’s Cas’ breath away.

“Mine.” Dean sucks at his neck teasing with his teeth against the soft skin. He’s stroking down Cas’ stomach as he nips the omega’s collar bones. Dean’s hands are working to unbutton his pants as the man licks a stripe up Cas’ neck.

“So yummy my sexy omega.” Castiel realizes Dean is still fully dressed and while he’d love to see Dean the thought of being spread out and open under the clothed man is such a turn on. Dean is slipping Castiel’s pants off and he lets out a gasp.

“Lacy panties honey? God you are so delicious.” He licks down Castiel’s stomach and nuzzles against his groin softly.

“Dean please I need you inside me.” Dean moans.

“Don’t worry baby I’ll take good care of you. Help me strip and I’ll give you what you need.” Castiel jumps at the chance to strip Dean excitedly pushing the man’s flannel off before helping pull his shirt over his head. He leans forward to lick the tattoo over Dean’s heart. He strokes down his alpha’s stomach and unbuttons his pants.

“Kiss me Alpha please.” Dean strokes over his ass lovingly and moans as their lips meet.

“Panties off ass up gorgeous.” Castiel rushes to do what was asked his panties being tossed off as he turns. He doesn’t see Dean catch them and toss them into his suitcase. Dean leans foreword and licks over his asshole.

“You’re delicious Castiel.” He pushes his tongue into the whimpering omega.

“Fuck me please now need you please fuck me now please please alpha my alpha please fuck me mate me need you.” Dean licks up the omegas back and grabs Castiel’s beautiful hips.  
 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard Cas.” His omega is moaning beneath him as Dean slides two fingers into his dripping hole. He scissors his omega quickly but gently making sure hit tight hole is spread.

“Wanna feel your knot in me Dean fuck I need you.” Dean pushes in his knot already swelling. He’s only 16 there’s no way he’s going to last. Dean moves slowly into the man beneath him.

“My good omega. So soft and pliant under me. Don’t you want me to fuck your beautiful ass.” He’s pushed all the way in and he waits for Cas to relax.

“Please Dean move.” Dean strokes Castiel’s back soothingly before snapping his hips back and in. Castiel lets out the most beautiful moan as Dean rams into his prostate and Dean gets lost in the sound his hips snapping into the man on their own.

“Anything my beautiful omega wants.” Castiel is a moaning mess under Dean as the man grips his hips and repeatedly slams into his ass.

“Knot me. Mate me. Gonna oh.” Cas cums and the new pressure on Deans cock has him buried to the hilt and filling his beautiful omega as his knot swells. He barely keeps from biting the man’s shoulder and making Cas his. God does he want to but he can’t not now not while Cas is in heat. He knows Castiel will be sated now, sane, regretful. If he wasn’t stuck inside Cas he’d run away instead he shifts them so they’re spooning and hides against his best friends neck. His perfect mate in his arms and he thinks he might cry.

“D-Dean? I-I’m sorry.” His Cas is shaking in his arms.

“Shh Cas it’s okay. I-I know it was j-just your heat.” He is certainly not crying into Castiel’s neck. His voice definitely didn’t break either.

“No it wasn’t. I love you Dean. Always have.” Dean relaxes against him. “I didn’t mean to force myself on you Dean I am very sorry.”

“I wanted it.” Dean whispers it against the omegas neck.

“You didn’t mate me.” Castiel sounds sad and sleepy. “Dean I understand I guess.”

“No wait you got it all wrong Cas. I didn’t mate you because you were in heat and it would kill me to mate you only to have you reject me. I needed you to be lucid.”  
Castiel melts a little into the alpha.  
 

“Will you mate me now then?” Dean mouths along the omegas shoulder.

“Anything you want beautiful.” He bites down with just enough force to break skin before licking over the mark to clean it.

“mine.”

“yours.”


End file.
